The goal of the proposed work is to develop an ultrasonic transducer and the associated instrumentation which will be capable of making direct determination which will be capable of making direct determinations of ultrasonic intensity and quantitatively related spatial determinations of ultrasonic intensity and quantitatively related spatial and temporal average quantities. The device will be capable of a variety of intensity related measurements (including spatial peak, temporal peak, and spatial peak temporal average) of a wide band width pulse as well as the spatial average temporal average power output. The detection technology is to be based upon the acoustoelectric effect in a composite structure consisting of a semiconductor substrate and deposited piezoelectric layers. This research is an advance in ultrasound dosimetry for monitoring the output of diagnostic imaging systems, for supporting research in new areas such as ultrasound induced hyperthermia, and for quantitative backscatter and attenuation measurements used in medical and industrial applications. This device will provide an economical instrument which can quickly measure the power output of pulsed ultrasound systems.